


KinktOT4ber

by Droewyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (more or less), Begging, Camboy Christophe Giacometti, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Phichit Chulanont, Dom/sub, Figging, Food Play, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Spanking, Sub Christophe Giacometti, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Subspace, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droewyn/pseuds/Droewyn
Summary: Kinktober fun with Yuuri, Victor, Phichit, and Chris in any and all combinations.Tags will be listed by chapter.Smut is way out of my comfort zone, so this is kind of a personal challenge.  Please be kind.  <3*     *     *     *     *Day 1:   SpankingDay 2:   Exhibitionism/Voyeurism





	1. Chapter 1

**Day 1: ** **Spanking**

**Phichit & Yuuri**

**Other tags: Dom Phichit, Sub Yuuri, Frottage, Begging, Crying, Subspace, Phichit Chulanont Is A Little Shit**

“Yuuri…” Phichit purred into his sleeping lover’s ear. “It’s time to get up, sleepyhead.” He rubbed his hand along Yuuri’s spine, the action more a caress than a real effort to shake him awake.

Yuuri’s nose scrunched. “‘S’too early,” he whined, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

“No it isn’t; your coach has been at the rink for over an hour,” Phichit informed him sweetly. “Do you remember what that means?” That earned him a sleepy mumble, which he chose to interpret as a negative. “It means that you’re late. Again.”

_And three… two… one… _

“What?” Brown eyes snapped open in panic and shot to Victor’s side of the bed, which was empty. Yuuri rolled over looking frantically toward the wall rack where their skate bags usually hung. Victor’s was missing. “Oh, no…”

“And you _ know _what being late means, don’t you, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shook his head, but he was denying the consequence itself, not the knowledge of it. “Phich, I… I can’t. This is the fourth day in a row…”

He tsked. “And whose fault is that? You knew that the off-season was ending--”

“--I know--” 

“--and that you’d have to stop being nocturnal sometime--”

“--yes, but--”

“--and you asked for help to get back on schedule--”

“--I set my alarm, I _ know _I did--”

“Yuuri, you _ agreed _ to this.” Phichit cupped his hand against Yuuri’s cheek in silent demand: _ look at me. _ Yuuri turned to face him, and if Phichit hadn’t schooled his expression into sternness the sight of those already flushed cheeks and rapidly darkening doe eyes would have made him smirk. _ Methinks the Yuuri doth protest too much… _ “Didn’t you?”

Yuuri swallowed. Licked his lips nervously. And nodded, once. “Yes, Phichit,” he whispered.

“‘Yes, Phichit,’” he echoed silkily. “And are you going to safeword?”

The smallest of sighs. Then, “No, Phichit.”

“Then assume the position, my love.” Phichit patted his thigh and without any further resistance, Yuuri stretched himself out onto the offered lap, his head hanging off the edge of the bed, and his pajama-covered bottom entirely at Phichit’s mercy.

And Phichit was _ very _merciful, at least at first. He stroked and petted Yuuri’s ass, the cotton flannel almost as soft beneath his hand as the plush flesh it was hiding. “I think we’ll have to do away with these this time,” he mused, tracing a blue cartoon poodle with his finger. “As you said, it’s been four days and you obviously haven’t learned your lesson yet.” With that, he hooked a finger into the waistband of Yuuri’s underwear and yanked, pulling pajama pants and briefs down in a single fluid motion. Yuuri made a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan, shivering at the sudden exposure to the cool morning air.

There were no bruises visible on those delicious-looking cheeks, but Yuuri hissed when Phichit dug his fingers in and started to knead. “Sore, sweetheart?” The tone was sympathetic, but the trap was obvious.

And Yuuri’s own stubborn pride never could stop him from charging headlong into it. “N-no,” he lied, and Phichit smiled at him in helpless fondness. And then he struck. 

_Smack! _

No warning, and no warmup. The openhanded slap was full force and sent his fingers stinging. Yuuri yelped, in as much shock as pain, flinching away from the contact. The instinctual motion ground his hips against Phichit’s thigh; he was already half hard.

“Maybe that’s the problem, then. I’ve been going too easy on you.”

_Smack! Smack! _

Two more strikes, two more cries, and now there was nothing _ half _about the erection that pressed into Phichit’s lap with each blow.

“What do you think, _ khon dii _ ?” _ Smack! _ “I only want to help you succeed.” _ Smack! Smack! _ “You need to tell me how,” _ Smack! _ “I can do that.” _ Smack! _

Yuuri’s ass was rosy, heat radiating from his abused flesh. Phichit’s hands weren’t in much better shape. _ Another day or two of this and I might need to switch to a paddle. _And although the spanking had paused, Yuuri’s hips hadn’t; he was slowly and rhythmically grinding himself against his tormenter.

“Well, Yuuri?” Instead of another smack, he gave the heated flesh a tender caress, accidentally-on-purpose brushing his thumb over Yuuri’s entrance and smiling at the whimpering moan it pulled from his lover.

“Phichitou-kun, _ please _ .” And _ oh _, he sounded wrecked already, his normally excellent English thick and accented, choked with pain, and lust, and what might even be the beginnings of a sob. Phichit’s breath caught. Victor might be the prettiest crier out of their little quad family, but there was something about making Yuuri’s big brown eyes fill with tears that never failed to go straight to Phichit’s dick.

_ Time to check in. _ “Please what, dearest? Look at me? What’s your color?” Yuuri lifted his head obediently, and sure enough, his face was tear-streaked, his eyes unfocused.

“Please,” he whispered again, then seemed to remember what he had been asked. “Green, please. Please, Phichitou-kun. I’m green,”

Green for now, but falling fast into subspace. It was time to wrap this up before he accidentally let Phichit go too far. “You want to come, don’t you?”

“_Yes _ . Please, please let me come. Phichitou-kun. I need… _ Please _.” He punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust of his hips. It gave Phichit an idea.

“Do you promise to be a good boy, and remember to set your alarm so that you’ll get up in time tomorrow?”

“Yes! Please, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good. Phichitou-kun…”

Phichit continued petting Yuuri’s ass. “Mmm, well, it seems like we’re both being forgetful this morning,” he said. “You forgot to wake up, and I forgot to count the number of strokes I’m giving you.” A light, playful swat, barely worthy of the name, but Yuuri moaned and arched beneath it. “So I’ll tell you what. You keep doing what you’re doing,” and he rolled his hips up into Yuuri’s, making it completely clear what he was giving permission to do, “and I’ll keep doing what I’m doing,” another gentle _ smack! _, “and as soon as you can make yourself come, we’ll consider your punishment over. Does that sound good?”

“_Yes _ .” Yuuri started rutting against him in earnest, and Phichit went back to spanking him. _ Smack! Smack! Smack! _, with plenty of caressing and teasing in between, and it was only a few moments longer before Yuuri gave a strangled cry and went boneless over Phichit’s lap.

* * *

Later, after Yuuri had been kissed and cuddled and bathed into readiness to run to the rink and start his training day with Victor, Phichit found himself being drawn into Christophe’s arms.

“I’m starting to wonder if this plan of yours is backfiring on you,” Chris murmured to him between kisses. “Our precious _ pain au cannelle _ hasn’t made it out of the door before ten yet.”

Phichit hummed thoughtfully. “Do you think so? Personally, I think the real question is how long it’ll take him to notice I’ve been turning his alarm off every morning…”


	2. Day 2:  Exhibition/Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism
> 
> Christophe
> 
> Other tags: Camboy, Camboy Christophe Giacometti, Food Play, Figging, Masturbation, Hair Pulling, Dom/Sub, Coming Untouched (more or less), Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Christophe Giacometti

Christophe Giacometti was a figure skater who was blessed with three husbands who loved him and wanted him to be happy, an exhibitionist streak a mile wide with a libido to match, and a skating federation that didn’t give a rat’s ass what he did on or off the ice as long as he kept bringing home medals. 

“Valentine” was a camboy whose signature tiny masks fooled absolutely no one, but granted him just enough plausible deniability to keep the ISU from having to officially censure him. 

To say that he had a devoted following was an understatement.

HornyOnIce>> Chris! <3 <3 <3

YaaasSizeQueen>> Valentine!!!

HornyOnIce>> CHRISENTINE!!!!!

SwissMister>> Kitchen..?

life_love_lust>> lolol they let you out of the bedroom wtf

RAWMEKATSUKI>> DO A STREAM WITH YUURI

IntoXXXicated>> nice apron lol

Assman6969>> Show Me Your Ass!

  
“Bonjour, _ mes amours _.” Chris was wearing a black lace ‘apron’ that started just below his nipples and ended just above his dick, and protected absolutely nothing. Today’s mask was matching lace, accented with a sprinkling of black rhinestones at the outer corners of his eyes. And, of course, he had completed the look with his favorite pair of Louboutin stilettos. He was sitting on the kitchen island, his ankles crossed demurely. The granite countertop was chill beneath his bare ass. “Thank you so much for joining me for, what is this, the third Valentine’s Day this week? Truly, you are spoiling me with so much attention.” He tossed a flirty wink at the camera, and his laptop started chiming with the sound of incoming tips.

  
Chrisentine_is_bae>> i would love to spoil u dear

quad_toe_lick>> I wanna be that counter lol

SwissMister>> Okay but why the kitchen???

Assman6969>> Spread Your Legs

  
Chris clucked his tongue. “Ah, the impetuosity of youth,” he purred. “All in good time, Assman my love. But first, I see that some of you have noticed that I’ve decided to take my show on the road, so to speak.”

  
notsoshyViolet>> After the last time? I thought you were still in the doghouse for that 

RAWMEKATSUKI>> YUURI CAN PUT ME IN A DOG HOUSE

RAWMEKATSUKI>> AND COLLAR ME

RAWMEKATSUKI>> AND STEP ON ME

Zamboner>> Ugh, thx for setting him off Vi

notsoshyViolet>> <3

“Thank you for your concern, my _ dearest _ Violet, but I can assure you that I’m quite alone in the house today. So we’re free to enjoy ourselves all we like, without fear of interruption. So, without further ado…” He paused to look around himself before gasping theatrically, his hand coming up to cover his mouth in dismay. “Oh, dear. I seem to have left all of the toys in the bedroom. Which is ever so far away. What shall we do, _ mon amours _?”

life_love_lust>> lol

YaaasQueenSizeQueen>> You have fingers!

IntoXXXicated>> channel your inner country girl and make do

quad_toe_lick>> yes yes yes

quad_toe_lick>> i see some spatulas asnd wisks and things

  
Chris gazed speculatively at the porcelain jar that held Yuuri’s prized black walnut cooking utensils. “Ah. Sadly, it is more than my life is worth to even consider touching these, let alone debasing them with my body.” Also, he tended to prefer his meals e coli free, but mentioning that was hardly sexy. “But, perhaps there might be something in the refrigerator..?”

The chime of money rolling in let him know what his viewers thought of _ that _idea.

He slid off of the island and made a show of walking to the fridge, opening the door, and bending over to peer inside. Another burst of sound from the laptop; his green catseye plug must be as visible to the camera as he’d hoped it would be. Good. He wiggled his butt, smiling at both the sensation of his rim being tugged and the reactions from his chat.

Chris already knew what the fridge contained, of course, having stocked it himself before the show. But rummaging around gave him an excuse to draw out the suspense, so he took his sweet time digging out the ear of corn, the cucumber, the yellow squash, and the eggplant. Then something else caught his eye. And his imagination.

It wasn’t Chris’s, but it also wasn’t marked with anyone’s do-not-eat label. Which meant it was fair game, right? And even if Yuuri or Phichit was planning on using it in a dish, that didn’t mean it was intended for that night. There’d be plenty of time to replace it after the show, but before anyone noticed it was gone.

He added the gnarled root to his armload of phallic produce.

“Look what I found, darlings!” he sang as he sauntered back to the island, laying his bounty down on the counter. “All fresh and organic and picked at the peak of ripeness!” Which wasn’t true at all; underripe vegetables were far less likely to break off or squish at inconvenient moments. Or inside of inconvenient places. They’d also all been soaked in a water and bleach bath long enough to kill off any surface yeast and bacteria. Christophe’s maman may have raised a slut, but she did _ not _raise any fools. “Now I know that you all are excited to let me know which of these beauties I should start with--”

YaaasSizeQueen>> EGGPLANT

“--but before that, I have a special treat for you. And, of course, for myself as well.” And he held up the ginger root.

  
GiaCum4MeEtti>> wtf kind of harry potter mandrake shit is that

SwissMister>> Ginger!

HornyOnIce>> OMG GINGER

Assman6969>> Figgggggggggggggggg Urself

  
Chris chuckled. “I see that some of you already know where this is going. Figuratively as well as literally. The rest of you will have to bear with me for a moment, as using a whole ginger root in its natural state would be both uncomfortable and ineffective.” He reached for a paring knife and a vegetable peeler. “In the meantime, perhaps I could answer some questions?”

The chat rose to the challenge, and Chris was happy to enlighten them on his favorite food (oysters), his favorite sex position (the ‘roast’ in a spit-roast), and his favorite skating jump (the lutz), but not his favorite husband (he’d sooner choose between diamonds, and _ shame on you _ for asking). All the while carving and peeling the ginger into a crude teardrop shape, which he finally presented to the camera with a flourish. It had a flared base, and glistened wetly in the overhead kitchen lights.

Chrisentine_is_bae>> beautiful

life_love_lust>> a work of art lol

Assman6969>> Fig Fig Fig I Can’t Wait

But first things first. The camera was centered on the island counter, so Chris lifted himself back up onto it and knelt so that his ass was on full display. Reaching around himself, he grasped the inlaid silvery base of the plug he was wearing and tugged on it, pulling it gently left and right as he rolled his hips, showing off. If it were up to him, he’d just yank it out and let the jolt of pain bring him to full hardness, but the viewers wanted to see. And Chris was nothing if not accommodating. He eased the hard metal out of himself with agonizing slowness and a breathy whine that was only a little bit faked for the camera. And when he was left gaping and empty and wanting, he deposited the plug next to him on the counter and reached for the carved teardrop.

At first he felt nothing as he pushed the ginger root into his open and yielding body. The makeshift toy was smaller than the metal plug had been, and it was slick enough with its own oils that lube was unnecessary. It slid home easily, the base flush with Chris’s entrance.

He turned to face the camera. “Now, my loves, we-- _ oooh _.” A tingling warmth had begun at his rim, spreading and burrowing inwards. Chris gasped, and his cock twitched. He rolled his hips to thrust at the air, his cock filling out rapidly as the sensations intensified. “Oh, darlings,” he purred, “this feels amazing. Should I touch myself? Can I?”

  
notsoshyViolet>> Touch your nipples, Chris. Get that oil all over them.

Chrisentine_is_bae>> oooh yes please

SweetSoftBoi>> And then play with your dick

RAWMEKATSUKI>> GO FIND YUURI AND SUCC HIM OFF

YaaasSizeQueen>> He’s not even home you utter doorknob pay attention

  
He did as he was told. And by the time his nipples were tingling pebbles and his ass was on fire in the best possible way, and his cock fully and gloriously erect, Chris took himself in hand to the cheers and notification chimes of his adoring fans.

And then Yuuri walked in the room.

He looked… Damn, he looked _ cute _. Katsuki Yuuri at his softest and cuddliest, with a blue fuzzy sweater that hung nearly to his knees over black leggings, and his feet swaddled in matching blue slipper socks. His hair was a fluffy mess, his glasses were slipping down his nose in a way that begged for someone to push them up for him, and he was carrying a paper grocery bag under each arm.

He froze in the doorway, his mouth sagging open in shock as he took in the scene.

RAWMEKATSUKI>> MY LORD AND SAVIEOR

Chris couldn’t help it. He moaned, his hand suddenly immobile on his dick. The chat went absolutely silent.

Yuuri’s mouth snapped shut. His eyes narrowed. He set the grocery bags on the floor in a single graceful motion, neither bending his knees nor looking away from Chris for an instant. And then he was moving, and Chris thought that he must be hallucinating because there was no possible way that slipper socks could make the distinctive clicking sound of designer fuck-me boots on the kitchen tile as Yuuri stalked toward him, and yet there they both were.

“Christophe.” Yuuri’s voice was ice and Chris’s entire body was fire, and suddenly there was a fist in his hair, yanking his head back. “I thought we had discussed your tendency to stream in public parts of the house.” His breath was hot on Chris’s ear. “But apparently I imagined it, because why else would I find you in _ my kitchen _ , fucking your hand for the internet, with the ginger I was planning on using for dinner tonight stuffed up your ass,” and he must have seen the question forming on Chris’s face because his grip tightened as he hissed, “I can _ smell _it, Christophe. Now. What do you have to say for yourself?”

And Chris, who was never at a loss for words, who always had a quip or a triple entendre ready for any situation, could only whimper.

Yuuri made a sound of disgust, and released his grip on Chris’s hair. The sudden loss of sensation made his head spin, and he gasped. “That’s what I thought. Now, clean that up,” Yuuri pointed to the floor, where spatters of white glistened against the blue tile, and -- oh shit -- when the fuck had Chris come? “And it had better be to my satisfaction, or you’ll be going over it again with your tongue.”

_ Ching! _

The single tip notification rang impossibly loud in the otherwise silent room. Yuuri’s eyes widened, then narrowed again. “Do _ not _ encourage this behavior out of someone who _ knows better _,” he snapped, and then he was gone, marching out of the kitchen as swiftly as he’d arrived, the only sign of his passage the two bags of groceries next to the door. In the distance, Chris could hear him calling for Victor to make dinner reservations because he couldn’t cook in a defiled kitchen…

Chris opened his mouth to say something, anything. His spent dick pulsed in aftershock, sending a final droplet of come dribbling onto his fingers. He tried again. “I. Oh. _ Putain _.”

And the chat _ exploded _.


End file.
